


Sympathy for the Devil

by faithseed



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Dead John, I don't even know what to tag tbh, Other, sad jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Entering Whitetail Mountains takes a turn for the worst. Jacob was waiting.





	Sympathy for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid and idk why I wrote it, I'm just emo about everything. (I've been playing hours of fc5 for like two weeks straight) look I'm just gonna put out dumb shit until I feel better so prepare for that.

“Deputy, you be careful in Jacob’s territory now.” Dutch spoke through the walkie just as you drove past a sign that read; Now Entering Whitetail Mountains.

God, it was insane that this man was keeping tabs on you. Sometimes it was great because he could let you in on the area and pick up radio chatter nearby. Yet, sometimes, it unnerved you that you got no privacy. He was constantly watching and calling out the things you do- like that time you  _accidentally_  ran over a civilian. 

You reached over and grabbed the walkie, pushing the button to respond. “Yes, Dutch.”

“He has these wolves- they’re called Judges. Hopped full of bliss and harder to kill.” He continued, and you rolled your eyes. You liked Dutch, but damn you were on a mission and didn’t have time to talk.

“Yeah, I’ve heard about those bastards. Thanks for the heads up. It can’t be any worse than- oh fuck!” A cult truck on the next street sped into the side of your truck, smashing into your passenger side. The screeching of metal against metal and concrete rang in your ears as your vehicle flipped several times, landing upside down in the ditch. 

Dutch was calling for you, sounding so far away now, even with the device still in your hand. Your vision was blurry,  and you frowned as boots passed the windows and stopped at the driver door. Dropping the walkie, you used whatever sense you had left to try and free yourself from the constricting seatbelt holding you up. The strong feeling of nausea washed over you but you forced it down, groaning in pain as you tried to escape. 

The seatbelt gave and you dropped onto your back, the air feeling like it was sucked out of your lungs. Forcing yourself to move, you crawled to the passenger side and turned- waiting for them. The men outside the car were forcing the door open and once it was, they were going to pull you out. Knowing full well you couldn’t run- not with your vision on the fritz- you drew your gun and waited.

The moment the door popped open, you fired, a bullet going through a chest. Another into a shoulder. They were screaming, drawing their weapons and-  _ fuck _ \- if you knew there were so many of them you would have just shot yourself to save them the trouble. One of your shots went through a man’s skull and you smirked, watching their faces of anger and fear. 

_ “Kill ‘em!”  _

_ “Jacob wants the sinner alive. Put your guns down.”  _

You were too caught up in their bickering to notice one of the peggies reaching for your boot. A forceful yank brought you to your senses but it was too late. Your head slammed into the roof of the truck and everything went black. 

Everything after that was a mere dream. Pratt leaning over you with a frantic expression, warning you about something.  _ Jacob _ . His face was there, cold blue eyes examining you and lips pulled in a frown. He should be ecstatic, you were here in his custody. You thought maybe he said something, but it didn’t register in your muddled brain and you faded back into the dark.

The buzzing of a light fixture hummed in your ears and you moaned, shaking your head and opening your tired eyes. You were in a room, small and empty- save for an abandoned desk and the man leaning against it.  _ Fuck. _

“Good, you’re awake.” Jacob spoke quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

You couldn’t help the small smirk that pulled your lips. “Oh, Jacob. What a pleasant surprise. I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

He wasn’t amused by your playful banter so you sighed, looking down at your wrists- tied to the chair of course. Jacob walked forward until the tips of your boots touched. As he towered over you, you thought he looked rather sad for a man who just achieved a major goal. You pushed the thought away, going back to thinking about how he’d probably slit your throat and just tell Joseph he found you like that.

“Why so sad?” You laughed nervously, brows furrowing in confusion. “You should be jumping in joy that you have me tied up. Might I add I’m not fully against it, although I wish the circumstances were different.”

He blatantly ignored you. “You killed my brother.” 

Swallowing hard, you met his hard and empty gaze anxiously. The words themselves had no effect on you- it was his tone. Your eyes flickered around his face- his lips- his brows- the scarring on the right side- for any signs he was going to lash out at you for what you had done.

“Yeah,” You shrugged- or, attempted to- and looked away. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

As you turned back to him, it was too late to prepare yourself as his hand hit you hard enough to tip the chair sideways. Just before you hit the ground, Jacob steadied you and slammed the feet of the chair back onto the floor. “You’re not sorry. I bet you enjoyed it, didn’t you?” 

Your tongue flicked out and the sharp taste of blood- the sting of a fresh cut- made you grimace.  _ Ouch _ . Taking a deep breath, you stared into his blue eyes once more. “You’re right, I did.” His expression turned sour but you quickly continued. “But I meant what I said. I’m sorry. He was your family, you are right to be upset.”

A range of emotions overtook his face and you thought maybe you had broken him. But sadly, the truth was he was already broken. That thought tugged your heart and you felt frustrated with yourself. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m just saying.” You shrugged again, suddenly aware of how close he is. “If I were you and had the person responsible for hurting my family-” you paused, trying to remember how to breathe, “well, I’d kill them.”

Neither of you spoke after that, just watching each other silently. Was he going to strangle you? Kiss you? God, it was torture enough to have his unsettling expressionless eyes bearing into you like he was peeling off the skin and searching inside your brain. Your heart was racing now and you wanted nothing more than to wake up and be back in Fall’s End, where it was safe. 

Jacob leaned in close to your ear, his beard prickling your cheek. “I’m going to let you run around and play your games. I’ll come get you.” 

Fear gripped you as he pulled away, his lips now pulled into a small smirk. Without another word or a glance, he walked out the door and two men took his place. The one on the left hit you in the head and you were out once again. 

You woke with a thunderous headache causing the mountains to spin. Of course, you were just laying in the middle of the woods and your sense of direction all turned around. So you sat there in the dirt while you nursed your head, the images of Jacob still clear in your mind. You absentmindedly touched the wound on your lip lightly, a foreign emotion filling your chest. 

“Kid, you there?” 

You suddenly noticed your walkie laying a couple inches away with Dutch’s voice screeching out of the speaker. Convenient as always. Grabbing it tiredly, you sat back and sighed as you pushed the button. “Yeah, surprisingly.”

Dutch responded almost immediately. “What happened out there?”

“Oh, I just met Jacob. We had tea and talked about our feelings.” You didn’t bother to hide the sarcasm, rubbing your temple.

Now he was silent, probably grumbling about your joke. “I can’t believe you’re alive.”

You sighed again, looking around and just letting it really settle in. You were alive and that wasn’t necessarily a good thing. “For now.” 

At some point, you’ll have to face him again. With that thought parading in your head, you weren’t sure you were ready to accept that challenge just yet.


End file.
